Purificatio
by MoOonshine
Summary: Me revoilà avec UNE PETITE fic à chapitre Qu'on Peut classer dans mon ARC avec James ... Il Faut mieux Avoir lu Wet Dreams. Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire à l'intérieur. Dean / Castiel, en fait après réflexion, c'est plus Castiel / Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Désolée pour tout ce retard, mais je ne pensais pas que l'opération allait me mettre KO aussi longtemps... Quand les dents de sagesse poussent ça fait déjà un mal de chien mais alros quand on se fait opérer des machoires, je vous raconte pas... Je carbure aux anti-douelurs... Qui n'ont absolument aucun effet, mais bon... je suis sur pied, c'est déjà ça...

Alors, présence de James, l'hôte de Castiel que j'ai déjà évoqué dans Wet Dreams, donc il fait mieux l'avoir lu avant.

* * *

Dean était assis sur son lit, une bouteille de bière dans la main, fixant le lit vide de son frère.  
Sam était parti au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il pensait qu'il dormait.  
Mais Dean ne dormait pas et l'avait entendu partir.  
Sam était parti rejoindre Ruby.  
Et Dean restait seul, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille d'alcool.  
Mais il n'avait même pas envie de se saouler.  
Le bruit caractéristique des ailes brisa le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre du motel et lui fit relever la tête.

_Enfin un peu de distraction_, pensa-t-il.

Castiel apparut au-milieu de la chambre.  
Il observa la pièce un instant, avec une attitude totalement perdue.  
Dean le regarda faire, surpris.

-Cas ?

L'ange posa enfin les yeux sur lui.  
Dean se leva et s'approcha de Castiel.  
Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

-Dean...  
-Cas ?

Le regard bleu quitta ses yeux.

-Non.  
-Non ?

_Mais que ?_ Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était bien l'ange en face de lui, il n'avait pas bu alors il ne pouvait pas avoir des hallucinations.  
Puis une idée s'insinua en lui, si ce n'était pas Castiel, alors ça ne pouvait qu'être...

-James ?

Il hocha la tête.

Si James était là, conscient et qu'il possédait son propre corps, ça voulait dire que Castiel…  
Non, Dean ne pouvait l'envisager.  
Castiel ne partirait pas.  
Castiel ne mourrait pas.  
Tout simplement parce que Dean ne voulait pas à avoir à vivre sans lui.

-Où est Cas ? Est-ce qu'il...

Dean se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase.

-Non, il est en vie...

La voix était faible, et rauque. Comme après un long moment sans avoir parlé.  
Ce qui, à, la réflexion, était le cas de James.  
Il retrouvait l'usage de son corps parce que Castiel n'était plus là.  
James observa Dean, ses yeux étaient inquiets.  
Et James connaissait les sentiments du chasseur à l'égard de l'ange.  
C'est pourquoi il devait le rassurer.  
Lui expliquer.

-Les anges nous ont amené ici.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu peux l'aider. Il a été attaqué.

James eut un sourire discret en voyant le chasseur parcourir son corps des yeux pour repérer la moindre blessure.

-Te ne trouveras pas de blessure visible. C'est à sa Grâce qu'ils s'en sont pris.

Dean secoua la tête.

-C'est pas bon ça... Pas bon du tout... Et Cas pense que je peux l'aider ?

James hocha la tête.

-Castiel a confiance en toi.  
-Ok... Euh... Tu veux t'asseoir ? Demanda Dean en désignant une chaise.  
-Merci.

James s'assit à la table et avisant une bouteille d'eau, demanda.

-Je peux ?  
-Quoi ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr...

Dean observa James se saisir de la bouteille et boire de grandes gorgées d'eau.

-Tu as peut être faim ?  
-Et bien... Faim pas vraiment, Castiel fait en sorte que je ne manque de rien mais je t'avoue que je mangerai bien quelque chose, juste pour le goût et le simple fait de manger.  
-Ouais, je te comprends. On se fait livrer une pizza ? Comme ça tu pourras me raconter ce qui c'est passé pendant qu'on attend. Et on ne perd pas de temps...

James hocha la tête.  
Dean attrapa son portable et appela une pizzeria. Il passa rapidement commande tout en fixant James. Il était difficile de penser à son invité comme n'étant pas Castiel.  
Et il était mal à l'aise en présence de l'hôte.  
James sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Dean fixa l'hôte, surpris. James sourit.

-Je parle du fait d'être là, devant toi, alors que tu entretiens cette relation avec Castiel...  
-Oh ! Euh, désolé pour ça, enfin, tu vois... le fait que Cas et moi...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Castiel m'avait demandé.  
-S'il pouvait... ? commença Dean, incrédule.  
-Etre plus proche de toi, oui. Il me l'avait demandé. Les anges, surtout Castiel, je pense, sont différents des démons. Castiel ne m'aurait jamais imposé quoique ce soit. J'étais d'accord pour qu'il ait des rapports sexuels avec toi.  
-Oh !  
-Je me voyais mal lui refuser... il t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Dean hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que tu peux lui dire que... moi aussi ?

James sourit et transmit le message à Castiel.

-Il le sait.

Dean se frotta la nuque, gêné par le sentimentalisme ambiant, après tout, ce n'était pas courant pour des Winchester d'étaler ainsi leurs sentiments.  
James dut sentir son trouble puisqu'il se chargea de l'expliquer ce qui l'amenait ici.

-Castiel a été envoyé protéger un sceau. Mais il était attendu par plusieurs démons.  
-C'était un piège ?  
-Exactement. Ils ont lancé une incantation qui a ... scellé Castiel dans son corps... enfin, dans le mien.  
-Et ? Il n'a pas pu se défendre ?  
-Bien sûr que si. Enfin Dean, Castiel est un ange, il sait se battre. Il est puissant, ne l'oublie pas. Mais les démons... Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour que Castiel les affronte seul.  
-Il y a été seul ?

James hocha la tête.

-Quand ses frères sont intervenus, l'incantation avait déjà fait son effet. L'un d'entre eux, Vasariah, je crois a décidé d'envoyé Castiel ici. Auprès de toi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'ils savent que tu es prêt à défendre Castiel. Que tu ferras ce qu'il faut pour lui. Ils pensent que tu trouveras comment l'aider. Et je pense de la même façon.  
-Je vais appeler Bobby. Il aura peut être quelque chose dans ses bouquins qui pourrait nous aider.

James acquiesça et alla ajouter quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.  
Dean, avec un regard pour James, ouvrit prudemment la porte, révélant le livreur de pizza. Il prit la commande, paya et revint auprès de l'homme.  
Il posa la pizza sur la table et s'éloigna un peu, pour parler avec Bobby tout en gardant un œil sur l'hôte.  
Et même lorsqu'il raccrocha, il continua à fixer James intensément.  
Il était étrange pour lui de voir Castiel manger, savourer la moindre bouchée de la pizza.  
Enfin, Castiel... non, c'était James et il devait faire attention à ne pas l'oublier.  
Il remarqua que James avait cessé de manger et le regardait.  
Dean rangea son portable et se rassit à la table, mal à l'aise.  
Il avait hâte que cette situation se termine, jamais il ne tiendrait.  
Il allait devenir fou.  
James ressemblait beaucoup trop à Castiel pour le bien du chasseur.

-Désolé, tout ça est vraiment bizarre.  
-Je te le fais pas dire.  
-Ok... Euh... Bobby va faire des recherches, bien qu'il ait un peu râler sur le fait qu'on le prenait tout le temps pour une bibliothèque, mais bon... Tu disais que Castiel était scellé dans ton corps ?  
-Oui. Comment t'expliquer ? Il est pris au piège à l'intérieur, coincé. Il ne peut pas reprendre le contrôle, et ses pouvoirs sont également bloqués, il ne peut donc pas partir non plus.

Dean vit James fermer les yeux un instant. Et le chasseur se surprit à prier pour que tout redevienne en ordre quand les yeux bleus se rouvriraient.  
L'homme en face de lui ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Cas ?  
-Désolé...

James secoua la tête d'un air navré, et Dean laissa échapper un soupir tandis que l'hôte prenait la parole.

-Castiel me parlait. C'est vraiment troublant comme sensation.  
-Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

Dean dut faire des efforts pour ne par paraître trop déçu de n'avoir pas encore récupérer son ange.

-Que même s'il le voulait, il ne partirait pas.

Dean acquiesça en silence. Cela correspondait tout à fait à Castiel.

-Est-ce qu'il sait comment faire ? Pour que ça redevienne comme avant.  
-Castiel pense que pour défaire cette incantation, il faut une intervention, disons angélique.

Dean tiqua, il ne portait pas vraiment les anges dans son cœur, mis à part Castiel.  
James alla rajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
Sam entra dans la chambre, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Dean assis à la table avec Castiel, une pizza entamée entre eux deux.  
L'ange s'asseyait rarement, de plus sa présence apportait généralement quelques ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Cas a des problèmes...

Le regard de Sam se posa à peine sur l'ange tandis que le chasseur retirait sa veste

-Encore ? Et pourquoi ce serait à nous de les régler ?

James observa le cadet des Winchester.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chasseur semblait en vouloir à Castiel.  
Après tout, l'ange avait sauvé son frère, ce que Sam Winchester s'était évertué à faire.  
Il devrait en être reconnaissant à Castiel, mais, au lieu de cela, il semblait être jaloux de Castiel.  
Jaloux de ce qu'il entretenait avec son frère ?  
De la complicité qui s'était créée entre eux ?  
La voix de Dean coupa court à ses pensées.

-Parce que Sam. La question ne se pose même pas.

La seule réponse de Sam à son frère fut un haussement d'épaule.  
Il attrapa une bière, tira une chaise et s'assit près d'eux.  
L'hôte décida de rester silencieux, laissant Dean expliquer la situation à son frère.

-Bon, alors quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il à son frère, en prenant bien garde à ne pas tourner le dos à l'ange.  
-Cas est blessé.

Le regard de Sam balaya le corps de James, cherchant des blessures.

-Et James dit qu'on peut l'aider.

Il reporta son attention sur son frère avec un haussement de sourcils.

-James ?  
-Oui, son vaisseau, précisa Dean.  
-Alors il n'est plus possédé, c'est déjà ça ! lâcha Sam.

Il se serait attendu à une réponse violente de la part de Dean mais James le devança surement, puisque ce fut sa voix qui retentit dans la chambre.

-Castiel ne me possède pas, ce n'est pas un démon. J'avais le choix. J'ai eu le choix.  
-Calme-toi, tenta Dean, qui n'aimait pas que l'on cri sur son frère, c'était un droit qui lui revenait à lui seul.  
-Je ne peux pas me calmer Dean, pas avec Castiel comme ça. Il met sa vie en danger pour sauver les hommes, pour vous sauver.

Dean baissa la tête, conscient des risques que prenait Castiel pour une cause qui n'était même pas la sienne.  
Il devait faire vite pour pouvoir le sauver, mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.  
Il releva la tête vers son frère, le fixant.

-On pourrait demander de l'aide aux anges.  
-Et comment tu les contactes ? questionna Sam.  
-On pourrait demander de l'aide à un médium, à Missouri. On n'est pas très loin du Kansas, donc...  
-Dean ! Tu sais comment ça c'est passé la dernière fois ! Et tu veux quand même demander à un médium de contacter un ange ! le coupa son cadet.  
-Vous parlez de Pamela ? intervint James.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Tu étais là ? demanda Sam, curieux.

Les anges, comme les démons, possédaient des personnes, leur voler leur liberté. Si les hôtes des anges restaient conscients, tout comme ceux des démons, alors il existait un possibilité de les exorciser. De se débarrasser des anges sans menacer l'hôte.

-Non, mais, j'ai eu accès aux souvenirs de Castiel, expliqua James.  
-Et ? Il en a honte ? demanda Sam d'un ton dur.  
-Non. Il n'était pas coupable. Il avait clairement dit à la médium de ne pas aller plus loin, Castiel n'avait pas encore pris de vaisseau, et sa véritable forme...  
-Donc quoi, sa voix brise les vitres et sa vraie forme brûle les yeux des médiums ? railla Sam.  
-Castiel l'avait mise en garde !  
-Donc, convoquer un ange qui a un... vaisseau, ne sera pas dangereux ? tenta d'apaiser Dean.  
-Non, informa James.

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

-Tu penses à qui ? Anna ? demanda Sam.  
-Non ! lança James.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Castiel ne...  
-James ? l'appela Dean.  
-Oh, désolé ! Je n'arrive pas à parler avec Castiel et avec vous en même temps.  
-Comment il va ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean, inquiet.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il irait bien, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution.

Dean sourit, toujours cette même confiance aveugle de la part de l'ange.

-Quel est le problème avec Anna ? se renseigna Dean.  
-Il n'y en a pas, tu as eu une bonne idée. C'est juste que... Castiel n'aime pas trop Anna.  
-Ouais, on avait cru le remarquer, lança Sam.  
-Parce qu'elle a chu ? Demanda Dean en foudroyant son frère du regard.  
-Non parce que tu... vous avez été proches.  
-Oh ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
-Castiel est étranger à l'idée de copains de baise... répondit James avec un petit sourire.  
-Je peux le comprendre, pas mal d'humains ne le saisissent pas non plus.

Dean et James sourirent.

-Et donc, ce médium... reprit l'hôte.  
-Missouri, précisa Dean, elle est sûrement capable d'invoquer Anna, et à partir de là, on lui demande un coup de main pour aider Cas, et ensuite...  
-Tout redevient comme avant, finit James.  
-Tu te retrouves prisonnier de ton propre corps ! T'es si impatient que ça de ne plus pouvoir rien faire !? s'énerva Sam.  
-Sam, on a déjà parlé de ça. Cette discussion est close.  
-T'es mal placé pour juger et décider, Dean. Forcément que tu veux que Cas récupère le corps de James, il est sexy ! Là, tu prends le risque de ne pas savoir qui tu vas pouvoir baiser !  
-Sam ! Ce n'est pas une question d'hôte. Désolé, James.  
-Ce n'est pas un problème.  
-Et pourquoi tu veux l'aider ? Je veux dire, notre boulot c'est d'aider les gens, pas de faire en sorte qu'ils soient posséder, rappela le cadet des Winchester.  
-Les anges ont bien du communiquer avec nous.  
-Ruby a pris une fille dans le coma.  
-Et, on devrait l'applaudir ?  
-Castiel aurait pu en faire autant, au lieu de priver quelqu'un de sa vie.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez de ma vie ?! Rien du tout. Rien ne vous dit qu'elle n'était pas pire que celle de la fille dans le coma, s'énerva James.  
-Tu es quand même vivant !  
-Grâce à Castiel, il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui je serais sans doute mort !  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas profiter de la vie, maintenant que tu le peux ?!  
-Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en jeu, tenta de rappeler James.

Dean avait suivi l'échange en silence, il ne supportait pas que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus se déchirent de la sorte.

-Tu es quand même conscient que tu vas perdre le contrôle si on laisse Castiel récupérer ses pouvoirs, continua Sam.  
-Si on n'aide pas Castiel, il risque de mourir au final...  
-Je pensais que seul un ange pouvait tuer un autre ange.

Dean décida d'intervenir.

-Sam, ça suffit. Bien sûr qu'on va aider Cas.  
-Et condamner James ?

Un silence envahit la chambre.  
La voix calme de James le brisa.

-Dean, tu dois sauver Castiel.  
-Mais Sam a raison, si Castiel...  
-Dean. Castiel est plus important que moi.  
-Mais...

James posa sa main sur celle de Dean.

-Tu dois comprendre. Castiel doit être sauvé. Si tu refuses de m'aider, Castiel pourrait disparaître.  
-Et si nous décidons de ne pas l'aider ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Sam. Dean reporta son attention sur James en entendant la chaise racler le sol.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Trouver d'autres chasseurs qui nous aideront.

Dean se leva et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends.

James fit volte-face et fixa Dean dans les yeux.

-Dean, Castiel compte sur toi. S'il te plaît, ne l'abandonne pas...

Dean secoua la tête.

-Mais... Sam a raison, pourquoi tu veux...  
-Castiel est plus important que moi, pour l'humanité et pour toi.

Dean resta silencieux devant les regards de son frère et de James. Ils lui demandaient de prendre une décision.  
Et Dean ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que Castiel revienne. Mais durant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais pris de décision aussi égoïste que celle-là.  
Le chasseur ancra son regard dans celui de James.

-Reste-là. On va t'aider.  
-Mais Dean...

Il se tourna vers son frère.

-Sam, on part à Lawrence. T'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais.

Sam se leva en bougonnant.

-Bien sûr que si. Je sens que tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Dean se tourna vers James qui le fixait en souriant.  
Et le chasseur eut alors un aperçu du visage de son ange s'il souriait. Et il aimait ce visage, il devrait faire en sorte que Castiel surit davantage.

-Merci, Dean.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous va, parce que là, j'ai travaillé sans béta... je hais les vacances...

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2.


	2. Chapter 2

L'impala s'arrêta devant la maison de la médium Missouri Moseley. Sam descendit le premier, grognant et râlant, tout comme il l'avait fait pendant tout le trajet. Dean laissa échapper un soupir.

-Désolé.

Il lança un regard surpris à James à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Pour ton frère. Ma présence a l'air de la déranger.  
-Non, non... C'est juste que depuis l'Enfer... C'est plus pareil entre nous, Sam a beaucoup changé... et je suppose que moi aussi.

Sur ses paroles, Dean descendit de la voiture, James alla pour ouvrir la portière quand un éclair de douleur le traversa.

_-Castiel ?  
-Navré, James... Les barrières érigées entre nous s'affaiblissent.  
-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
-Il faut juste faire au plus vite. Sinon tu ressentiras également la douleur.  
-La douleur ? Tu souffres ?  
-Ma grâce est souillée, James.  
-D'accord... On va faire vite, Castiel._

James ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Dean.

James réfléchit un instant, était-ce nécessaire d'inquiéter Dean plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Ca va, répondit-il simplement en se tournant vers la maison.

Sam était adossé contre le mur près de la porte et les regardait.  
James s'interrogeait sur la signification de ce regard quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme noire.  
Elle regarda les frères Winchester avec un sourire avant de leur faire signe d'entrer. James étonné, suivit Dean entrer à la suite de son frère.  
La médium referma la porte avant de se tourner vers eux. Puis elle eut une réaction à laquelle James ne s'attendait pas. Un large sourire illumina son visage jusque là fermé, et elle ouvrit les bras et enferma les deux frères dans une étreinte, sous le regard amusé de l'hôte.

-Winchester, comme vous avez changé !

La médium recula et observa Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon chou ?! Tes yeux sont si tristes... On dirait qu'ils ont vu l'Enfer.  
-Je te le fait par dire... grogna Dean en secoua la tête.  
-Et toi, Sam, tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Et tu sens... tu sens le démon...

Elle se redressa, fixant Sam.

-Missouri, c'est rien... C'est compliqué !  
-Bon, si ton frère te fait confiance, je te fais confiance !

James n'avait jamais cru aux médiums et autres personnages ésotériques, et puis d'ailleurs, il ne croyait en Dieu que pour les fêtes et quand quelque chose allait mal, comme tout le monde en quelque sorte. Enfin, ça c'était avant. Parce que depuis qu'il était devenu l'hôte d'un ange, il avait revu pas mal de ses considérations.  
James sortit de ses pensées en entendant Dean le présenter à la femme.

-Missouri, je te présente...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, posa sa main sur sa bouche et lâcha.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?

Elle observa James avec attention.

-Ce n'est pas un démon... C'est... Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne connais pas. Quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un démon. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? répéta-t-elle.

James la regarda, voulant faire le plus vite possible car un nouvel éclair de douleur venait de le traverser.

-Moi, uniquement un humain.  
-Non, il y a plus ! Je sens sa présence au fond de toi. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant !

Dean dirigea Missouri vers son canapé et la fit s'asseoir.

-Tu ressens surement la présence de Castiel, dit le chasseur d'une voix calme.  
-Castiel ? demanda la médium.

Dean acquiesça.

-Un démon ?  
-Non.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Castiel est un ange, annonça James.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu te fous de moi, gamin ! Ca n'existe pas.  
-Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais vous connaissez l'existence des démons, pourquoi celle des anges serait-elle remise en question ?!

James savait qu'il aurait surement du mettre plus de forme, avoir plus de tact. Mais le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Missouri attrapa une flasque qu'elle passa à James.

-Bois ça, on discutera après.

James observa la flasque.

-De l'eau bénite ? demanda Dean.  
-Si c'est un ange, ça va pas lui faire de mal.  
-Mais, Missouri...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Dean, Castiel me dit que cela ne sera pas dangereux, il pense même que cela peut l'aider à aller mieux, dit James, cherchant à rassurer Dean.

A vrai dire, l'ange n'avait pas dit tout ça, les forces venaient à lui manquer pour réussir à maintenir les barrières nécessaires pour protéger son hôte et à la fois pour lui parler. Il lui avait juste dit de boire. Ce que James fit. Il but une gorgée, attendit un instant et vida la flasque, sous les regards du médium et des chasseurs.  
Il ferma les yeux. Lorsque l'eau bénite avait pénétré dans son organisme, il avait senti comme une vague de chaleur se répandre en lui et apaiser Castiel.

-Cas ?

Il les rouvrit et fixa Dean d'un air désolé.

-Non, pas encore Dean. Mais il ne souffre plus autant qu'avant... Néanmoins, il faut faire vite.

A ses mots, Dean se tourna vers Missouri.

-On a besoin de ton aide, il faudrait que tu nous fasses un séance. Que tu convoques un ange.

La médium regarda Dean puis son regard se posa sur Sam.

-Un ange ?

Sam hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Et je suppose que cela se déroule comme pour un esprit.  
-Oui. Tu as juste besoin du nom de l'ange. C'est Anna.  
-Anna ? Ca fait pas très ange, ça ! remarqua Missouri en préparant la salle pour l'invocation.  
-En fait, c'en est pas vraiment une.

Missouri posa les six bougies sur la table et se tourna vers Sam, les mains sur les hanches.

-Va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques là ! Je comprends plus rien, et vous me caché des choses, je le sais. Et j'aime pas ça, rajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard vers James.  
-Demande à Dean, répliqua Sam en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Elle se tourna vers l'ainé des Winchester, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose de pas normal se passait. Dean terminait d'allumer les bougies placées au centre de la table tout en lui expliquant.

-Cas a été attaqué. Ce qui fait qu'il perd de sa puissance, et il risque de mourir.

Missouri se tourna vers James qui regardait la salle avec inquiétude.

-Donc, tout ça, ça fait de toi quoi ?  
-Je suis l'hôte de Castiel.

Missouri jeta un regard aux chasseurs.

-Et, tu es sûr de vouloir faire revenir l'ange ?

James soupira.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation. Oui. Appelez Anna, qu'elle puisse aider Castiel.

Missouri sourit.

-Toi, tu sais ce que tu veux. Et j'aime ça.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et fit signe aux garçons de prendre place.

-Bien. Prenez vous les mains.

Dean soupira discrètement, il détestait ce côté-là des séances. Les Winchester n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut appeler des tactiles, loin de là. Mais un regard de Missouri le fit attraper la main de son frère. Sa seconde main se referma sur celle de la personne assis à sa gauche.  
La main de Castiel, entre la sienne, était douce et à la fois ferme. Tout comme le corps qui s'était pressé contre le sien il y a déjà trop longtemps. Et Dean eut soudain l'envie subite de laisser sa bouche glisser dans le cou de Castiel tandis que la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne se mettrait à parcourir son corps.  
La main de James, se rappela Dean avec un soupir en desserrant sa prise sur la main dans la sienne.  
James et non Castiel.

-C'est Anna, votre ange, c'est ca ?

Dean hocha la tête.

-Et le nom de...

Elle fit un signe de la tête vers James.

-Castiel.

Ce fut Dean qui répondit, d'une voix rauque.

-Bien, c'est parti pour le feu d'artifice.

La médium ferma les yeux et se concentra. James la regarda faire un moment avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.  
Dix minutes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. James se pencha vers Dean et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-C'est normal qu'il ne se passe rien ?

Dean haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers la médium.

-Missouri ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un air agacé sur le visage.

-Votre Anna ne répond pas.  
-Et merde, lâche Dean. Une autre idée ?

Dean regarda son frère, cherchant une solution, et surtout évitant à tout pris de croiser le regard de James qui ne lui rappelait que trop celui de son ange. Il ne devait pas se mettre à les confondre, surtout pas. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute.  
Sam prit la parole.

-Il faut un ange avec un hôte, tu connais qui d'autre ?

Dean se tourna ver James.

-C'est quoi le nom de l'ange qui t'a envoyé au motel ?  
-Vasariah.  
-Il a un hôte ?

James hocha la tête, car il n'était pas sur de parler sans révéler qu'il souffrait.  
Les vagues de douleurs étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues.  
Dean se tourna vers la médium.

-Essaye avec Vasariah.

Missouri ferma de nouveau les yeux, puis, elle les rouvrit d'un coup en haletant.

-Ouhaou, c'est pire que les montagnes russes ce truc.  
-Alors ? demanda Dean, inquiet.  
-L'ange viendra.  
-Quand ?  
-Il a bien su me faire comprendre que pour le moment je le gênais. Il termine avec sa mission et il arrive. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, suite le regard furieux de Dean.  
-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?  
-Oh, tu t'énerves pas après moi gamin ! Je suis pas celle sur qui il faut passer tes nerfs. J'y suis pour rien.

Dean marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à des excuses, mais Missouri ne sembla pas lui prêter attention.

-En l'attendant, je vous conseille de vous reposer un peu. Moi je vais nous faire du thé.

Elle se leva, laissant les garçons seuls.  
Dean se tourna vers James.

-Ca ira ? Il tiendra le coup ?  
-Oui. Il sait que Vasariah va venir. Il a confiance.  
-Ok...

Dean se leva, éteignit les bougies et ouvrit les rideaux.

-Sam..

Les Winchester se tournèrent vers James, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement au cadet des chasseurs.

-Je peux te parler cinq minutes... en privé ?

Dean vit son frère lancer un regard froid à James avant de se lever.

-A l'extérieur.

Missouri revint dans la pièce avec un plateau au moment où James et Sam quittaient la pièce.

-Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna la médium. Ils ont des choses à se dire ces deux-là.

Dean la regarda, surpris.

-Quoi ?

Missouri secoua la tête.

-Ce que tu peut être aveugle, toi.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir les deux hommes en pleine discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam s'appuya contre la porte fermée, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Je t'écoute.

La position du chasseur était en complète contradiction avec ses paroles. Il était loin d'être à l'écoute, son attitude était clairement offensive. Et James sut, que même s'il abritait un ange, il ne pourrait s'opposer à Sam si celui-ci décider d'en venir aux mains.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Qu'as-tu contre Castiel ? Il a sauvé ton frère.  
-C'est un ange. Je crois que ça explique tout.  
-Il a changé. Il vous aide, il est de votre côté.  
-Oh ! S'il te plaît, tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça.

James s'appuya contre la barrière, face à Sam.

-Tu parles de la relation qu'il entretient avec ton frère ? Cela te gêne ?  
-Bien sur que ça me gêne.  
-Mais Dean...  
-Ca ne concerne pas Dean, le coupa Sam. C'est lui... C'est un ange.  
-Et pourquoi ça te pose un tel problème ?

Sam soupira.

-Il va blesser Dean, et je devrai lui donner ma bénédiction pour ça ?! Hors de question. Dean m'a protégé toute ma vie, maintenant c'est mon tour.  
-Castiel n'est pas une menace pour Dean.  
-Il va partir. Quand ce sera fini, il va partir. Quant tout sera devenu, il va partir te laisser mon frère.  
-Mais ce n'est...  
-Dean fait un transfert. Castiel l'a ramené de l'Enfer, alors tout se bouscule pour lui. En plus, avec cette histoire d'Apocalypse... Dean est différent depuis qu'il est revenu, il est devenu... Il a développé des faiblesses.  
-Elles ne sont pas apparues par magie, Sam. Il les avait en lui depuis longtemps, mais il était plus pratique pour toi de ne pas les voir. Ses faiblesses font parties de lui, et il doit apprendre à traiter avec.  
-Et Castiel va l'y aider ? railla Sam.  
-Mais quel est le problème avec Castiel ?  
-Dean en est devenu dépendant !

James secoua la tête.

-Non, Sam. Tu confonds. Ce n'est pas de la dépendance, c'est de l'amour.  
-On parle de Dean !  
-Et alors ? Tu penses que ton frère n'est pas capable d'aimer ? Ou qu'il doit te réserver son amour tout entier ?  
-J'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que Dean... Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça... C'est différent d'avec ses autres conquêtes.  
-Parce que c'est plus profond.

Sam haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps ça va durer avant que je ne ramasse mon frère à la petite cuillère ? Il s'est toujours foutu d'être largué, mais là, je sais que ça va le détruire. Et il n'a pas besoin de ça.  
-Je sais... Mais tu dois reconnaître que la présence de Castiel a aidé ton frère à surmonter ce qu'il a vécu en Enfer. Ce que toi tu n'as pas su faire.

James soupira avant de continuer.

-Ton frère a également droit au bonheur  
-Et il le trouvera auprès de Castiel ?

James ne répondit pas, et Sam profita de son silence pour continuer dans sa lancée.

-Tu sais comme moi que Castiel repartira, et que Dean se retrouvera de nouveau seul. Si Castiel se souciant un tant soit peu de Dean, il arrêterait tout maintenant avant de lui faire encore plus de mal.  
-Tu connais le proverbe qui dit « carpe diem » ? Laisse ton frère et Castiel s'inquièter de ce qu'il se passera peut être plus tard.  
-Je ne peux pas juste attendre les bras croisés en sans rien faire pour empêcher mon frère de souffrir !  
-Et de quel droit vas-tu le priver de son bonheur ? Es-tu si égoïste que tu ne veux pas le voir aimer quelqu'un ? Dean se définit autrement que par la chasse ou la famille Winchester. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, parce que je ne crois pas qu'ils pensent comme toi.

James se redressa et s'approcha de Sam.

-Tu aimes ton frère, tu te soucies de lui, mais ne décide pas pour lui. Parle à Dean, dis-lui.  
-On parle pas beaucoup dans la famille, sourit Sam.  
-J'avais remarq...

James gémit et porta une main à son front. Il tendit une main vers le mur pour s'y appuyer alors que sa vision devint floue. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de lutter contre la douleur qui l'envahissait.  
Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

-C'est bon, je suis là.

Dean.  
Sam avait du aller le chercher.

-Je suis là, Cas. Ca va aller. Tiens bon.

Le chasseur le redressa avec douceur et le conduisit dans la maison, il le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils et lui tendit un verre d'eau, tout en gardant une main sur son genou.

-De l'eau bénite, précisa-t-il.

James, se souvenant que l'eau avait apaisé Castiel, prit le verre et avala le contenu d'une traite. Il croisa les yeux inquiets de Dean, Sam et Missouri se tenant un peu en retrait, observant la scène, attendant des explications.

-L'enfer, lâcha James dans un souffle en frissonnant. C'est l'Enfer, Castiel me l'avait caché jusque là, mais... Il n'a plus suffisamment de force pour continuer à maintenir des barrières entre moi et certains de ses souvenirs. Et... Je peux ressentir sa douleur. Il souffre... Il brûle de l'intérieur.

Dean se tourna ver Missouri.

-Recontacte l'ange. Maintenant.  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Dean. Il était en pleine bataille.  
-Et combien de temps ça va encore prendre ?

Missouri hocha les épaules.  
-J'en sais rien, Dean. J'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous faut attendre.  
-Attendre ? Mais putain, c'est facile à dire pour toi.

Sam s'approcha.

-Dans tous les cas, on n'a pas le choix.

Il tendit un médaillon à James.

-Mets ça. Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit assez puissant pour ce que tu as, mais on peut toujours essayé.

James observa un instant le médaillon avant de le passer autour de son cou.

-Et continue à boire de l'eau, conseilla Sam.

James hocha la tête, et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.  
Pourvu que l'ange se dépêche, parce qu'il n'était pas sur que Castiel puisse tenir plus longtemps, ou même lui. Les souvenirs de Castiel lui arrivaient en vague, avec toutes les douleurs qui leur été associées.  
L'ange avait vu toute la misère humaine, il avait vu tout ce que les hommes avaient pu faire de pire. Mais le plus douloureux restait quand même sa descente en Enfer pour sauver Dean.  
Les effluves de l'Enfer avaient brûlé ses ailes, littéralement. Et les démons avaient essayé de le tirer à eux, de le faire prisonnier, de l'empêcher de repartir.

Missouri observa avec étonnement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les Winchester n'étaient pas réputés pour être très sociables, et c'était étrange de voir Dean, qui ne s'était toujours soucié que de son frère, être aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas membre de leur famille.  
La médium savait que Dean était plus inquiet pour l'ange que pour son hôte, et à plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait entendu confondre les deux, appelés l'hôte par le nom de l'ange. Et l'hôte, James, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Dean devait avoir une histoire particulière avec l'ange, quelque chose de profond, qui avait fait tomber la carapace du chasseur, elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-L'Enfer, mon frère a sauvé l'humain de l'Enfer.

Missouri sursauta violement et se tourna vers une femme qui se tenait près d'elle.

-Nom de Dieu ! Comment vous...  
-Ne blasphémez pas.

Dean et Sam s'étaient retournés à l'éclat de voix de la médium.  
Une femme se tenait à côté de Missouri, portant un tailleur noir, ses boucles brunes encadrant son visage.

-Winchester, si c'est pour me faire venir pour que je règle ce problème moi-même, je n'avais pas à envoyer mon frère à tes côtés.  
-Anna ne répond pas, fut tout ce que Dean trouva à répondre, encore surpris de la présence de l'ange.  
-Anna ? La déchue ? Elle doit se cacher quelque part de peur des Légions. Les déchus ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage.

Dean serra les dents. Anna était une chic fille, elle ne méritait pas que les anges s'acharnent autant sur elle.

-Tu es Vassariel ?  
-Vasariah, reprit l'ange en s'approchant de James.

Il s'était levé du fauteuil et la regardait. Elle leva sa main droite à hauteur du front de l'homme.

-Je vois ce que sais.  
-Nickel, dit Dean. Et maintenant que tu es là, on fait comment pour Castiel ?!  
-On annule l'incantation.  
-Ca je m'en doute. Mais comment ?  
-On purifie Castiel, cela rendra l'incantation moins puissante et je pourrais alors régler les choses, expliqua posément l'ange.  
-Ok... On purifie Cas... Et comment ?

Vasariah soupira et secoua la tête.  
-Et vous vous dîtes chasseur ?! Vous êtes ignorant.  
-Hey !  
-Pour purifier, il faut utiliser de l'eau bénite.  
-L'eau bénite a aidé Castiel quand j'ai ai bu, intervint James.

Dean fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une flasque. Vasariah l'observa faire avant de secouer la tête.

-Castiel devra être entièrement immergé.  
-Alors on risque d'avoir un petit problème de quantité. On aura pas assez d'eau bénite pour ça, rappela Sam.  
-Je m'en charge. Attendez-moi, et surtout ne faites rien d'imprudent.  
-Mais où...

Elle disparut avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de finir sa question.

-Il y a pas à dire, je déteste les anges.

James sourit, et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Dean.

-Tous les anges ?  
-Oui, même Castiel quand il disparaît comme ça, c'est... frustrant !

James sourit et attrapa la flasque d'eau bénite, il en but quelques gorgées.

Vasariah apparut dans l'église, devant elle, le prêtre lui tournait le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sursauta en la voyant.

_-Madame ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
__-J'aurais besoin de la croix d'Isteria que vous gardez dans votre église.  
__-Mais... Madame..._

Vasariah s'approcha.

-_Mon frère est en danger, et seule cette croix peut le sauver.  
__-Madame, comprenez-moi, cela est impossible...  
__-Vous ne permettriez surement pas qu'un enfant de Dieu meure, n'est-ce pas ?  
__-Un enfant de Dieu ? Non, non, bien sûr...  
__-Mon père, vous connaissez les capacités de cette croix.  
__-Elle peut sanctifier toutes eaux qui se présentent, y compris l'eau de pluie... Mais je crains qu'une telle eau ne sauve votre frère.  
__-C'est là où vous vous trompez, mon père. En tant qu'homme d'Eglise, vous ne pouvez me refuser ce que je demande, à moi qui suis le messager de Notre Seigneur. A moi qui suis un de Ses anges._

Et sous les yeux ébahis du prêtre, Vasariah projeta l'ombre de ses ailes contre le mur de la nef. L'homme tomba à genoux, se signa plusieurs fois tout en récitant des prières.

_-Si les anges sont parmi nous, cela veut dire que l'Apocalypse...  
__-Nous sommes ici pour l'en empêcher. Mais il me faut la croix d'Isteria.  
__-Bien sûr, bien sûr..._

Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'autel. Saisissant une clé accrochée à sa ceinture, il ouvrit un reliquaire et en sortit délicatement la croix.  
Vasariah s'en saisit avec précaution.

_-Merci. Je viendrai vous la rendre en personne. Que Dieu vous bénisse._

Elle disparut dans un bruit d'ailes qui résonna dans l'église vide, laissant l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Dean sursauta quand l'ange réapparut dans la pièce.

-Où tu étais, bon sang ? T'es partie comme ça sans rien nous dire !  
-Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, Winchester ? Trop aimable. J'étais à Saint Basile récupérer une des croix d'Isteria.

Dean fixa la croix que l'ange tenait dans la main.  
Une simple croix de bois.  
Un stupide bout de bois.

-Et c'est ça qui va sauver Castiel ?  
-Oui.

Vasariah se tourna vers les autres humains.

-Médium, il nous faut un récipient dans lequel l'hôte puisse être totalement immergé.

Missouri la foudroya du regard.

-Le récipient s'appelle une baignoire et j'ai ça à l'étage, Ange.

Vasariah vit un geste de la main vers les escaliers, leur faisant signe de monter.  
Missouri ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain et montra la baignoire.

-Voilà.  
-Il faut qu'elle soit remplie d'eau.

La médium soupira et ouvrit les robinets.

-Pas de l'eau froide j'espère ? J'ai pas envie que ce gamin tombe malade.  
-Les humains sont de composition si fragile, fut la seule réponse de Vasariah avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers James. Vous devez entrer dans l'eau, vous immergé entièrement puis vous laissez guider, c'est clair ?

James hocha la tête, puis observa l'eau remplir la baignoire.  
Quand la baignoire fut pleine, Vasariah se tourna vers James.

-Il est temps.


	4. Chapter 4

James observa l'ange, puis la baignoire.

-Comment ça va se passer ? se renseigna-t-il.  
-Et en fonction de ma réponse, vous allez décider si oui ou non vous allez m'obéir ? demanda Vasariah en observant l'eau dans la baignoire.  
-Non, pas du tout. Je vais le faire, c'est juste que...  
-Alors quel intérêt de savoir comment cela va se dérouler ?

Dean put entendre le grognement de Missouri à la question de l'ange.  
-Tu crois pas que c'est normal qu'il veuille savoir dans quoi il met les pattes ? grogna-t-elle.

L'ange se tourna vers la médium.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il se dit prêt à sauver Castiel, dans ce cas, il doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le sauver.  
-Putain d'être à plumes, grogna Missouri. Ils sont tous comme ça ?

Sam hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Et t'en as rencontré qu'un seul !

James fit un pas vers l'ange.

-Castiel vous fait confiance. Je le sens. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que je dois faire, pour ne pas... me tromper.  
-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous immerger dans l'eau et d'attendre. Vous demandez de ne pas bouger est inutile, vous allez vous débattre.

James soupira, conscient que cela ne servirait à rien de demander plus d'explications, et commença à se déshabiller.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher d'observer le corps mis à nu, les vêtements glissés, dévoilant la peau blanche de Castiel.  
Son corps était comme dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs qui remontaient à trop longtemps à son goût.  
Dean donnerait tout pour se retrouver quelques instants seuls avec Castiel, bien entendu quand celui-ci aurait réintégré son corps.  
Enfin le corps de James.  
Les neurones de Dean ne survivraient pas longtemps à ce problème. C'était trop compliqué pour lui.  
Castiel devait avoir la primauté du corps de James, le contrôler. Et James ne devait être que le propriétaire originel du corps, mais qui n'en avait plus le contrôle.  
C'est tout.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins pas encore.  
Et quand toute cette histoire serait finie, Dean se jura d'emmener Castiel dans la chambre d'un motel et de lui faire l'amour, longtemps, pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu.  
Bien sûr, Dean devrait se sentir coupable, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Ce corps appartenait à l'ange qu'il aimait et non à un humain qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que les 6 milliards sur terre, enfin 6 milliards moins un, Sammy.

James se débarrassa de son pantalon, ne se doutant pas des pensées du chasseur.  
Il entra dans l'eau, s'assit puis s'allongea, sa tête touchant le fond. Il ouvrit les yeux, et entendit Vasariah donner les ordres.

-Maintenez-le. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Et n'oubliez pas, tout son corps doit être immergé.

Il vit Vasariah se placer au-dessus de lui, un pied sur chaque rebord de la baignoire puis il la vit mettre la croix en contact avec l'eau, sa voix résonna alors dans la pièce.

-Meus Abbas, Senior of orbis terrarum quod Polus, defaeco is unda quod planto is sanctus.

Elle récupéra la croix, qu'elle posa sur un meuble près de la baignoire.  
James sentit alors l'eau commençait à le brûler, et l'air, dans ses poumons, se raréfier.

-Relevez-le ! Maintenant.

James fut redresser, et il put enfin respirer de tout son saoul.  
Vasariah traça un signe de croix sur le front de James.

-Retournez dans l'eau.

James prit une grande respiration et replongea, il perçut, à travers l'eau, la voix de l'ange qui récitait une incantation.

-Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare!

Dean vit avec stupeur l'eau prendre une couleur noirâtre. Au fur et à mesure de l'incantation, des nappes de liquide noir, comme du pétrole, remontait à la surface. Dean raffermit sa prise sur James. Le manque d'oxygène lié au liquide noir qui lui brûlait la peau, faisait en sorte qu'il se débattait de plus en plus.  
Vasariah bougea de quelques centimètres afin d'éviter des gouttes d'eau.

-Faites plus attention, siffla-t-elle. Cette eau est très dangereuse pour les anges.  
-Castiel y est entièrement immergé.  
-James, l'humain, pas mon frère.

Son regard plongea dans celui de Dean.

-Vous ne savez donc pas les différenciez.  
-Castiel est abrité par James !  
-Lequel des deux vous avez étendu dans votre couche ?  
-Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir cette conversation une autre fois ?!

Dean luttait pour maintenir James entièrement immergé. Il se tourna vers son frère.

-Sam ! Un coup de main, s'il te plaît.

Sam se plaça à côté de la baignoire et maintint James.  
Il se débattait de plus en plus, puis d'un coup, stoppa. Dean et Sam retirèrent leurs mains, surpris. Vasariah posa ses pieds sur le sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Je vous conseille de reculer également. Vous risquez d'être blessés, rajouta-t-elle devant les regards des chasseurs.

L'air se mit se vibrer dans la salle, les deux frères se relevèrent et rejoignirent Missouri près de la porte.  
D'un coup, le bruit cessa, laissant place à un silence étrange, puis, tous purent voir la baignoire imploser, un éclair blanc envahit la pièce, révélant l'ombre des ailes de Castiel, responsables de l'éclatement de la baignoire. L'eau se répandit dans toute la pièce, Vasariah se décala de quelques centimètres pour éviter que l'eau noirâtre ne la touche.  
L'homme, dans la baignoire, pris une grande respiration puis se redressa brusquement. L'ampoule au dessus de leur tête éclata, l'homme debout en face d'eux, ferma les yeux, il y eut un rapide éclair blanc qui projeta l'ombre des ailes de Castiel conte le mur.  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Dean le fixait.

-Cas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
-C'est bien moi, Dean.

Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens et Dean frissonna. Ce regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui de James. Il était bien trop profond.  
Dean attira Castiel à lui, dans une étreinte d'ours. Dans un premier temps, l'ange ne bougea pas, restant figé comme une statue, avant, finalement, passer ses bras autour de Dean, les yeux fermés, et de respirer son odeur contre son cou.  
Et devant cet échange, Sam se sentit comme un idiot. Dean et Castiel s'aimaient. Et cela n'était pas un mal. Loin de là.  
Aux côtés de Castiel, Dean avait appris ce qu'était la foi tandis que Castiel avait développé des sentiments suite à la présence de Dean. Castiel croyait en Dean certainement plus qu'il croyait au Paradis, après tout, n'avait-il pas tout renier pour le chasseur ? Quant à Dean, après ce qu'il avait vécu, le fait que quelqu'un croit en lui de cette manière, l'admire, même, était un don inestimable.  
Et Sam protégerait son frère, tout comme il l'avait lui-même protégé.

-Ca suffit !

Ils se tournèrent vers Vasariah, elle fixait Dean d'un regard noir. Dean et Castiel s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Cessez de penser à ça. Vos pensées sont... extrêmement dérangeantes. De plus, c'est de mon frère dont il est question. D'un ange. Pas d'une de ces filles de joie avec lesquelles vous avez forniqué !

Dean se passa une main derrière la nuque en grognant.

-Je préférerais que mes pensées restent privées...

Vasariah secoua la tête et se tourna vers Castiel.

-Les humains sont des créatures si primaires, comment peux-tu le supporter ?

Castiel fixa Dean puis se tourna vers Vasariah.

-Je crois en lui.  
-Surement plus que chacun d'entre nous.  
-Vasariah...  
-C'est bon, Castiel, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce, qui contrastait violement avec le ton qu'elle avait utilisé de puis le début pour parler aux humains.

Elle désigna Dean d'un signe de la tête.

-L'humain t'aime et tu aimes l'humain. Il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter.

Castiel inclina la tête en direction de sa sœur.

-Merci de ton intervention.  
-C'est tout naturel mon frère. Et je pense que si j'avais refusé, ton humain aurait tout tenté pour me tuer, rajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Dean.

Elle s'approcha de lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Dean eut du mal à ne pas ciller face à l'intensité du regard de l'ange.

-Si tu fais le moindre mal à mon frère, élu ou pas, je te renvoie immédiatement en Enfer, c'est clair ?  
-Très clair.  
-Bien.

Elle disparut, et Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le temps de la présence de l'ange.

-Vasariah est très protectrice.

Ils se fixaient en silence.  
Missouri se tourna vers Sam.

-Bon... Je crois qu'on va vous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Castiel inclina la tête vers la médium.

-Je tenais à vous remercier. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide.  
-De rien... Et le gamin ? James ?  
-Il va bien. Tout est redevenu comme avant.  
-Enfin, comme avant... reprit Sam. C'est redevenu comme depuis que tu es venu ! Mais bon, c'est ce que voulez James.  
-Vous avez parlé à James ? s'étonna Castiel.  
-Bon ! coupa Dean, empêchant son frère de répondre. Vous avez pas dit que vous nous foutriez la paix ?!  
-Et ce serait pas plus pratique si vous alliez vous prendre une chambre ! répliqua son frère avec un sourire, forcé, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

Dean regarda Castiel.

-Ca serait plus pratique... On a pas mal de temps à rattraper.  
-Dean Winchester ! l'interpella Missouri.

Dean et Sam se mirent à rire, puis Dean attrapa la main de Castiel et ils quittèrent la pièce.  
Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans l'impala.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton frère ? demanda Castiel, une fois installé dans la voiture.  
-Sammy ? Rien, pourquoi ?  
-Je ressens que... enfin, son animosité envers moi t moins forte que d'habitude.  
-Ouais, il a eu une petite discussion avec James.... Tu es bien entouré. J'ai pas intérêt à te blesser, parce qu'entre l'ange et James...  
-Mais tu ne comptes pas leur donner de quoi agir, n'est ce pas ?  
-Oh non.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel et l'embrassa doucement.

-J'aime tes lèvres, murmura-t-il en reculant et en reportant son attention sur la route.  
-Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?  
-Et bien, j'ai eu quelques idées...  
-Que tu ne pouvais pas mettre en pratique.  
-Pas avec James dans ton corps, sourit Dean.  
-C'est moi qui suis dans le corps de James, pas l'inverse.  
-Sauf que pour moi, ce corps c'est le tien. Pas celui de James.  
-Même si... il était dans ce corps en premier ?

Dean se gara sur le bas-côté et coupa le moteur, puis il se tourna vers Castiel.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi que...

Dean soupira avant de continuer.

-Pour moi tu formes un tout, un ensemble. Toi, ton âme dans ce corps. Et je n'arrive pas à dissocier l'un de l'autre.

Castiel secoua la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de Dean.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

L'ange tourna la tête vers le chasseur, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

-Tu m'as fait peur, répéta-t-il. J'ai cru que... Je ne te reverrais plus...

Castiel se pencha vers Dean, ses lèvres tout près des siennes.

-J'avais foi en toi. J'ai foi en toi. Toujours.  
-Toujours, répéta Dean, touché par la confiance absolue de son ange, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Alors, la question à un million : Lemon ou pas lemon ?  
A vous de répondre...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

La main de Castiel glissa vers celle de Dean. Le chasseur observa un moment la main posée sur la sienne avant de relever les yeux vers le visage de l'ange. Il sourit en voyant l'éclat de désir dans les yeux bleus. Il remit le contact et démarra.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean lui jeta un regard surpris tout en s'insérant sur la route.

-Pourquoi tu vas par là ?  
-Pour trouver un motel, Cas. Parce que je suis pas sur que Missouri apprécie si on rentre chez elle pour faire ça.  
-On aurait pu le faire ici.  
-Dans la voiture ?  
-Tu l'as fait avec Anna.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, surpris de son ton et se mit à rire.

-Tu es jaloux ?! Cas, c'était pas sérieux avec Anna... C'était rien.  
-Mais tu l'aimes bien.  
-Pas comme je t'aime. Anna est une chic fille. Elle mérite pas d'être pourchassée par tous les anges.

Castiel tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda la route défilée.

-Mais pourtant, tu l'as embrassé.  
-C'est normal, on a couché ensemble, Cas.  
-Tu l'as embrassé devant nous.  
-Déjà c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Et ca se reproduira plus.  
-Alors tu ne l'aimais pas ?  
-Non.  
-Pourtant tu as fait l'amour avec elle.  
-On a couché ensemble, Cas... Ca veut rien dire !

Il eut un silence dans l'habitacle avant que Castiel ne reprenne la parole de sa voix grave.

-Et moi ? Tu couches avec moi ou tu me fais l'amour ?

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel entre les siennes et la serra.

-Je t'aime. Je sais que venant de quelqu'un comme moi, ca veut surement rien dire, mais c'est vrai... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur de toute mon âme.

* * *

Dean se gara sur le parking du motel et ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

-Cas ? Tu viens pas ?  
-Je te rejoindrais...  
-James ?

Castiel acquiesça.

-Salue-le de ma part, fit Dean en refermant la portière et en partant vers la réception.

Castiel le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans le bâtiment.

-_James ?  
__-Oui, Castiel ?  
__-Je... Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait... Tu n'étais pas obligé de te battre tant pour moi.  
__-Mais je le voulais, Castiel. Et je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit...  
__-Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir parlé à Sam Winchester... Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais... depuis, il a accepté ma relation avec son frère.  
__-Je lui ai juste ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il refusait de voir.  
__-En tout cas, merci. Dean est plus à l'aise en sachant que son frère ne le rejette pas.  
__-Castiel... Pour ce que j'ai vu... quand tu étais sous l'emprise de l'incantation de ce démon... Ca c'était vraiment passé ?  
__-J'ai plus de deux milles ans, James. Et les démons ne nous ont offerts aucun répit pendant cette période. Je les combats depuis ma création. Et tu connais leurs méthodes._Un coup frappé contre la vitre empêcha James de répondre. Dean tenait les clés d'une chambre dans une main. Castiel sourit.

_-Bon, je crois que je vais m'endormir un peu. Et un peu de ta magie, juste pour m'assurer que je me réveillerais pas, serait la bienvenue !  
__-Bien entendu. Et merci encore, James.  
__-De rien, Castiel._Castiel renforça le sommeil de son hôte et descendit de la voiture.

-J'ai rien interrompu, j'espère ? demanda Dean en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.  
-Non, nous avions fini.  
-Bien... Bien...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et à peine la porte fut elle refermée, qu'ils basculèrent sur le lit, leurs bouches se dévorant, les mains tirant sur les vêtements pour trouver un contact le plus rapidement possible avec la peau de l'autre.  
Castiel claqua des doigts et leurs vêtements disparurent pour se retrouver au pied du lit. Dean y jeta un coup d'œil, surpris.

-Tu es pressé ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
-Pas toi ?

Castiel posa sa main sur la nuque de Dean et l'attira à ses lèvres. Pour l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser fut long et amoureux.  
Les mains caressaient la peau, glissant sur les muscles, puis les corps se mirent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à chaque contacts.  
La bouche de Dean descendit dans le cou de Castiel où il embrassa et mordilla la peau fine.  
Les doigts de Castiel se resserrèrent sur les fines mèches de cheveux bruns tandis qu'un soupir passa ses lèvres.

-Dean.  
-Mmh...  
-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Dean releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange.

-Maintenant ?  
-Oui.  
-Non, mais tout de suite ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean soupira.

-Bah vas-y.  
-Est-ce que tu peux me laisser faire ?  
-Te laisser faire ? Oh...

Castiel profita de la surprise de Dean pour le renverser sous lui et s'installer sur son bassin.

-Sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu veux le faire ?

Castiel sourit et sa main se mit à caresser Dean.

-Oui, je suis sérieux. Tu ne veux pas ?  
-Et bien, je...

Il renversa sa tête en gémissant sous les attouchements de Castiel.

-... te laisse carte blanche, finit-il, le souffle court.

Castiel se pencha vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Sa main se perdit entre les cuisses du chasseur.  
Dean s'écarta de la bouche gourmande.

-Attends, quand tu dis te laisser faire, tu veux dire que tu... que je... Oh nom de dieu. Mmh désolé pour ça, c'est juste que...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement tandis que Castiel le caressait d'une main et le préparait de l'autre.

-Dean, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Bon Dieu, t'arrête pas ! gémit Dean en se tordant sur les draps.  
-Dean, tu blasphèmes.  
-Et ça, c'est rien.

Dean attrapa Castiel par la nuque et l'attira à lui, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne et sa langue força ses lèvres.  
Au-dessus de lui, Castiel bougea un peu, se replaçant correctement sans casser le baiser.  
Le corps de Dean se tendit comme un arc alors que Castiel s'enfonçait en lui.

-Oh putain, Cas...  
-Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
-Essaye seulement, grogna Dean.

Il se bascula au-dessus et se réinstalla sur Castiel tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière avec un soupir. Il prit appui avec ses mains et amorça un mouvement de va et viens.  
Castiel passa un bras dans le creux de ses reins tandis que de l'autre, il attirait Dean à ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.  
Un frisson traversa Castiel, lui faisant rompre le baiser, ses ailes s'ouvrirent alors violement, claquant contre l'air dans un bruit sec.  
Dean gémit à la sensation des plumes qui caressaient sa peau en sueur.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, les ailes de Castiel repliées sur eux, les couvrant.  
L'ange retira sa main des cheveux de Dean, cessant ses caresses. Le chasseur ouvrit un oeil et l'observa.

-Cas ?  
-Ne pas pouvoir intervenir... C'était ça le pire, la douleur... La douleur j'ai pu la supporter, je l'ai déjà endurée. Mais le fait de savoir que j'allais peut être te perdre... être condamné à t'observer sans plus jamais pouvoir être avec toi... Je sais que c'est ce qui m'attend. Je sais que nous serons appels à nous séparer, mais....

Dean se retourna pour faire face à Castiel.

-Je suppose que tu seras obligé de les suivre... Quand tout ça sera fini, tu ne pourras pas rester...  
-Je le crains.... Les ordres sont clairs...  
-Alors on a jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre pour t'inculquer le libre-arbitre.

Castiel sourit.

-Si j'avais le choix, je resterai auprès de toi, Dean...

Dean sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, il se réinstalla contre la poitrine de son ange.

-J'ai peur, Cas... Peur de ce que demain nous réserver... J'aimerai être fort, mais je peux pas... je peux plus...

La seule réponse de Castiel fut de raffermir son étreinte sur le chasseur tandis que ses ailes se refermaient sur eux, comme un cocon.

-On peut tout faire tant qu'on est ensemble, je le sais... même faire face à l'Enfer, murmura Castiel à l'oreille d'un Dean à moitié endormi.

* * *

Fin !  
Enfin, pour cette fic là...  
J'ai visonné le 5x01, et je dois dire que j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées qui pullulent... maintenant, il me faut juste le temps de les écrire... Et vu mon emploi du temps, ça va pas être facile à trouver... MAis je ne désespère pas, au pire j'ai toujours le temps des trajets...  
En espèrant que cette fic vous aie plu, et à la prochaine !

* * *


End file.
